Parachute
by mrs.madelaine belikov
Summary: Karaoke night! Alright so Rose being Rose Hathaway has a very distinct way of telling the world about her and Dimitri; through singing! lol  Hope you like! BTW i like my stories with music!  D


**Ok so I got this idea while listening to this song. Just so you guys know I like karaoke, and I might use this song again in another story. This is set right after Shadow Kiss, Dimitri didn't get turned or anything. Kirova has decided it might be a good idea to have a karaoke night, and the school finds out about Rose and Dimitri in a very Rose way hehe. Alright it's a one-shot, I hope you enjoy! Review!**

I am probably the happiest woman alive right now. Dimitri didn't get turned, all of my friends are alive, what more do I want? Oh, yes of course, for the whole world to know about me and Dimitri! Kirova, Alberta, along with the all the guardians know about us, except my friends, which is why I called them over. Theres a knock on the door and they come in. Lissa sits next to me, Eddie across from me, Adrian next to him, and Christian next to Lissa. I don't say anything because I don't know how to start.

I clear my throat and begin. "Ok, umm, so you know how I went back to the caves and saved Dimitri?" they all nod their heads slowly. "Well, I didn't go back just to save him, umm, it's because we're in love!" I said the last part in a rush. They all looked shocked except Adrian. Their mind was reeling, and they were all muttering of course. Before Lissa could say something I told her, "You have to understand no one could know we could get in a lot of trouble, it's not because I didn't trust you; I did. And um, Adrian knew because he found out…" they all nodded their head slowly and through the bond I knew Lissa understood. I told them the whole story, and about my plans tonight. They all laughed and left to get ready. Tonight I decided to wear the dress of the lust charm. I wore my head down straight, put on smokey eye shadow, red lipstick. I left my room late like always, and walked in to the commons. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I got a lot of wolf whistles, and a full smile from Dimitri who was at our table.

I got there and got a lot of compliments. When karaoke started I decided to go first. I got cheers as I went to the stage. I got there and told everyone, "Alright, this song is for someone in this crowd, you know who you are. Now all of you shut the hell up and listen to me sing." The music started and I started dancing, not taking my eyes off of his.

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand

don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned

won't tell anybody

Won't tell anybody

They want to push me down

They want to see you fall (Down)

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around

I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound

I won't tell anybody

Won't tell anybody

They want to see us fall

They want to see us fall

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and

You are your own worst enemy

You'll never win the fight

Just hold on to me

I'll hold on to you

It's you and me up against the world

It's you and me...(Love)

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I won't fall out of love

I won't fall out of,

I won't fall out of love

I won't fall out of,

I won't fall out of love

I won't fall out of,

I won't fall out of love

I'll fall into you

I won't fall out of love

I won't fall out of,

I won't fall out of love

I won't fall out of,

I won't fall out of love

I won't fall out of,

I won't fall out of love

I'll fall into you

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down (Parachute by Cheryl Cole) throughout the whole song my eyes are fixed on his. By the end of the song I'm standing right in front of him, once the song finishes he gives one of his rare full smiles that melt my heart, and a hug. In his arms I can take anything and anyone.

**Hehe there, done! I only wrote this cause I like this song, and well I think it describes their relationship throughout the first 3 books! Review!**


End file.
